


Irresolution

by Hobis_Horse



Category: ARMYS
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Jealous Jungkook, Jealous Taehyung, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mean Taehyung, Smut, bts - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, dick Taehyung, heat - Freeform, jungkook is in love with taehyung, namjin - Freeform, omega - Freeform, organized coupl, pre-exsisting couples, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobis_Horse/pseuds/Hobis_Horse
Summary: An a/b/o fanfiction where BTS grow up as childhood friends in the same pack along with their closest friend Faith, but as time goes on the boys mature and love blossoms amongst  them creating powerful mating bonds i.e. yoonmin and namjin and Hoseok and Faith are all mated to eachother. But there’s a problem, Taehyung being the gorgeous hard-headed  Alpha that he is has always given a hard time Jungkook, while Jungkook just continues to fall deeper and deeper in love with Taehyung. Taehyung seems to grow harsher and colder to the younger with no apparent reason why except the only reason Jungkook gives himself which is that Taehyung hates him. Ever since they were younger Jungkook has loved Taehyung but it seemed as though ever since they were younger Taehyung has always hated Jungkook. After the boys have a meeting about Jungkook’s first heat coming up they decide how they’re going to help him and Namjoon suggests that Jungkook go out and find someone to date so at least it won’t be with a stranger but there is something or someone I should say opposed to the idea 101%—Taehyung leading Jungkook to curse his fate for being in love with someone who doesn’t even wanna see him happy.





	1. You stink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you give this a chance and read, I’m new to Ao3 but I plan on making this story an exciting one with really large amounts of angst due to Jungkook’s inferiority complex because of Taehyung’s cruel behavior. So I’m sorry:(:(:( I promise this story has a happy ending and tons of fluffy moments at/near the end of the story but come join me on the very rocky journey of irresolution! 
> 
> Also 
> 
> Alpha! Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon And Hoseok 
> 
> Omega! Yoongi, Jungkook, Jin
> 
> Beta! Faith

With a loud knocking to his door Jungkook jerked awake. The loud noise almost making his heart jump out of his chest. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before hearing Jin yell outside his door.

“Jungkook-ah? Get up for breakfast please, while you’re at it wake Taehyung too!” Jungkook sighed. He knew Taehyung didn’t like when he woke him up, for some reason it always bothered Taehyung to no end. But when Jimin came to wake him he was usually glad to hear the older omega’s voice outside his door. Jungkook climbed out of bed and slid on his grinch pj bottoms to lazy from just being woken up to put on a top. 

He left his room just to make his way down the hall to Taehyung’s room he stood in front of it hand about reach the handle but before he could Taehyung spoke up. 

“Don’t touch my door knob and don’t come in, what do you want Jungkook?” Taehyung’s harsh tone seemed to have made him flinch even though it’s something he’s been used to for years.

“Jin-hyung..says that it’s time for breakfast” Jungkook says dropping his hand. 

“Okay I’m coming. Now go away you smell” Jungkook just shook his head and walked into the dining area. It turns out Jin made pancakes one of Jungkook’s favorites! This morning was looking was looking up. 

Once seated at the table Jungkook immediately began diving in to his food he heard Namjoon whispering to Jimin about something on the couch, he hadn’t suspected much until Hoseok joined in the conversation too, Jimin’s face had looked so serious whatever Alpha business they were discussing Jungkook wanted to stay out of it and focus on his pancakes, until Taehyung walked out of his room. He walked over to put a few pancakes on his plate and poured some syrup on them and scoffed when looked over at Jungkook. 

“Jesus..No wonder you’ve gotten so big look at all the food you’re eating” Jungkook pushed his food away from him and flushed bright red. Jungkook could feel the stares from the olders in the other half of the room and Namjoon got up and walked over to Jungkook before looking down at him

“Jungkook we need to talk”  
Namjoon said 

“Huh? What happened Hyung..?”  
Jungkook questioned quietly 

“Jungkook your heat is coming”


	2. Are you an idiot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS sits down about Jungkook’s upcoming heat and something is up about Taehyung..but what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I’m back again, this time we’ll discover how Taehyung really feels and about his dongsaeng

The rest of the members sat in the living room together. On the long couch Seokjin and Namjoon Yoongi and jimin of corse Jimin is sitting on Yoongi’s lap. Then Faith and Hoseok sat together aswell Faith had her face buried in her soulmate’s neck. 

Then Taehyung scrolling on his phone on the loveseat while Jungkook sat plopped in front of his hyungs and his noona. Jungkook rested his head in his hands and look up at them making sure to not look at Taehyung. 

“Jungkook-ah, is there anyone you’d want to help you with your heat?” Jimin questioned softly 

He nodded. 

“Well are you gonna say who?” Taehyung said harshly 

“Taehyung relax.” Jin scolded 

Jungkook sighed softly, would Taehyung even want to be his first? He probably wouldn’t want to touch him, he expresses his distaste for Jungkook every chance he can get. 

Jimin shifted on Yoongi’s lap.  
“Is there someone special Jungkook-ah?” He asked a bit excited to hear the adorable omega talk about his first love

“Yes.” Jungkook said dryly, everyone could hear Taehyung groan in annoyance in the corner 

“I don’t see why we’re sitting here trying to figure out who he wants to fuck him, just find someone off the street or something” Taehyung complained.

“It’s supposed to be special for him Taehyung” Faith retorted 

“Well, you should find someone that you really love Jungkook-ah, maybe you should go do a little speed dating this week. Who knows you could find your soulmate” Yoongi added, which Namjoon nodded his head in agreement

Jungkook bit the inside of his mouth, he can only think about Taehyung helping him through his first heat. It’s a lot harder when the person you love hates you, but could Jungkook really find someone new? The situation could really help him get over his lifelong crush on Taehyung. 

“Well who do you have in mind ggukie?” Hoseok asked in a cheerful tone of voice making Jungkook feel relaxed. It’s now or never Jungkook figured. 

“Taehyung-ah...” Jungkook whispered which in turn made Yoongi and Jimin go wide eyed 

“Repeat that Jungkook..?” Jin asked 

“I want my first heat to be with Taehyung” Jungkook said a little louder but you could still hear the nervous edge in his voice. 

Taehyung scoffed.   
“Why in the world would you say my name of all people?” 

“It’s because..” 

“Don’t feel pressured to be with him because everyone has mates in the house ggukie” Faith added trying to protect the young boy’s feelings. 

“I love Tae I always loved Tae... ever since we were younger I’ve been wanting this moment to come so he could be the one to...” Jungkook hadn’t finished his sentence he just let it run off he knew his olders knew what he was going to say. 

“Jungkook are you an idiot?” Taehyung spat, Jin gasped at the sudden harshness and change of his tone 

“Why in the world would you assume that I’m even remotely attracted to you? You don’t even look like an omega, your body is muscular and large and your frame is large too you could pass as an alpha. You don’t have any qualities of one all you do is workout, play games and eat. It goes even deeper than looks your personality isn’t the greatest either you act so childish and annoying not motherly and caring like an omega should be. Honestly you shouldn’t have presented as an omega. This confession was a dumb idea I don’t even like you how could I love you? You’re just a waste of an omega.” 

Jungkook immediately felt a part of him just shatter. His eyes grew teary and quickly gathered himself and ran to his room locking the door behind him. So much for now or never at that moment it looked like never was his only option. 

Jimin sat up anger bubbling within him desperate to just knock Taehyung out. But Yoongi grabbed his wrist pulling him back to the older. 

“Taehyung what’s your problem?” Namjoon spoke up his voice rose in volume and he was also getting upset about this. He knew Taehyung and Jungkook had some problems but he never knew Taehyung straight up hated him. 

“Nothing, I just told him how I felt” he shrugged nonchalantly

“It didn’t have to be that harsh” Jin interfered his tone wasn’t so great either he was pissed as hell and his angered scent permeated the house. 

“Look, if it’s not going to be you Jungkook still has to find someone to help deal with his heat.” Faith said, Taehyung rolled his eyes 

“As if someone would want to be with him anyway” Taehyung said 

“Just because you don’t find him attractive doesn’t mean he’s an ugly omega” Jimin said calming down after Yoongi held him close petting his hair 

“Why do you even hate him so much, this has been going on since we were kids Taehyung.” Yoongi added thoughtfully 

“Be honest already Taehyung, we’re all getting impatient it’s been 10 years” Jin said Taehyung looked around the room, all of his hyungs and even his noona stared at him with judging eyes. The air felt different it was filled with anticipation and desperation that Taehyung would just admit it already the only person to not know was Jungkook himself. 

“I love Jungkook.”


End file.
